Qui penses tu être ?
by Choka
Summary: Le temps avait passé, et elle avait fini par oublier... Mais il avait tout détruit, encore une fois. Et cette fois elle ne le laisserai pas revenir et la faire souffrir à nouveau. Du moins, elle espérait. OS Tiva, Songfic, pour changer.


Me revoilà ! Après un peu une longue absence, fin deux semaines je crois. - - ' Enfin bref. x) En tout cas, je vous ai préparé un nouvel OS... Tiva. Songfic. Parce que j'aime bien écrire ça ! Et parce que je veux du Tiva, vraiment :(

Sinon... l'OS se passe entre le milieu de la saison 3, et juste après le 7x01. On va dire qu'il ne prend pas en compte la saison 7, à part Truth or Consequence, parce que je l'ai écrit avant de réfléchir à ça du coup sinon ça va pas être trés cohérent... Donc voilà. Quand à la chanson, c'est Jar of Hearts, de Christina Perri, et je peux vous dire, n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter ! Elle est juste magnifique *o* Il y a également une super vidéo Tiva avec cette chanson sur youtube :)

NCIS n'est pas à moi... T_T Et enjoy ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Qui pense-tu être ?<strong>

**- Zee-Vah ! Reviens, s'il te plait !**

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressant, ignorant les cris de l'homme qui la poursuivait, un air désolé sur le visage.

**- Il faut qu'on parle...**

Sans attendre une seconde plus, l'israélienne sortit l'iPod qu'Abby lui avait offert, il y avait si longtemps déjà, de sa poche. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'en servir. Elle jugeait ça plutôt inutile, même, en temps normal.  
>Elle monta le volume au maximum pour ne plus entendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Lui. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix, de l'entendre s'excuser, lui faisait mal au coeur. Toute la confiance qui régnait entre eux avait été brisée si soudainement. Tony.<p>

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>(Je sais que je ne peux faire un pas de plus vers toi)<em>  
><em>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>(Car tout ce qui m'attend est le regret)<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>(Ne sais tu donc pas que je ne suis plus ton fantôme)<em>_  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>(Tu as perdu l'amour que j'ai aimé le plus)_

Ziva avançait, marchant résolument vers le bois. Elle voulait courir. Faire un petit jogging ne lui ferait surement pas de mal. Mais alors que la voix de la chanteuse résonnait, elle se remémorait comment tout avait commencé entre eux.  
>Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils franchiraient le pas. Et finalement, à trop se chercher, ils s'étaient trouvés. Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient peu à peu en tête, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour les éviter.<br>Une enquête difficile. Encore une fois. Plus le temps passait, plus Ziva se rendait compte des changements qui s'opéraient en elle. L'Amérique la bouleversait plus que prévu. Elle devenait plus sensible, elle s'attachait plus aux gens. Beaucoup trop.  
>Elle se souvenait que Tony l'avait invité à boire un verre. Elle avait toujours trouvé son collègue attirant, c'était un fait. L'israélienne avait accepté sans hésiter, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, même. Mais qu'importe. Ils avaient bu. Beaucoup trop. Et l'inévitable s'était produit. La nuit avait fini chez elle, ou peut-être avait-ce été chez lui, la jeune femme ne savait plus exactement.<br>Et ils avaient décidé de de donner une chance. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle n'avait pas pensé l'aimer, au départ. Et puis, il avait multiplié les week-ends, les mots doux, les sourires.  
>Ziva savait pertinemment qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop attaché à l'italien. Son père pouvait très bien la rapatrier dès qu'il le souhaiterait.<br>Mais elle avait confiance en Tony. Peu à peu, l'affection et le désir qu'elle éprouvait envers son partenaire s'était transformé en amour. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça, et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans cette relation sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

_I learned to live half alive_  
><em>(J'ai appris à vivre à moitié vivante)<em>  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>  
><em>(Et maintenant tu me veux encore une fois)<em>

Ziva secoua la tête, se refusant de repenser à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser émerger les souvenirs heureux. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son cœur ne pourrait jamais supporter d'autres déchirures. Elle avait mis si longtemps à oublier ses sourires charmeurs, ses yeux si verts et surtout la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom.

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>(Et qui penses-tu être?)<em>  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>(Courant alentour, laissant des cicatrices)<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>(Remplissant ton bocal de cœurs)<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>(Et déchirant l'amour)<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>(Tu vas attraper froid)<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>(Avec la glace à l'intérieur de ton ame)<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens donc pas pour moi)<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être?<em>

Elle avait été stupide d'y croire. Elle le savait, en plus. Tout leurs collègues lui avaient raconté sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Mais elle, elle avait voulu s'accrocher, persister dans l'idée qu'il l'aimait réellement. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Pour lui, elle avait brisé la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Elle lui avait montré une autre facette de Ziva David, l'assassin du Mossad.

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>(J'entends que tu demandes partout)<em>  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>(Si on peut me trouver quelque part)<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>(Mais je suis devenue trop forte)<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>  
><em>(Pour ne jamais retomber dans tes bras)<em>

Malgré la musique qui lui brisait les tympans, Ziva avait l'impression de l'entendre. "Zee-Vah, Zee-Vah, Zee-Vah, Ti Amo, Zee-Vah, Je t'aime, Zee-Vah, reviens", répétait-il. Les voix dans sa tête se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, l'étouffant presque. Elle aurait voulu hurler, se libérer de lui. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle courrait, aussi vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle échappait à ses démons, elle courrait après des rêves inaccessibles. L'israélienne ne pensait qu'au martèlement de ses chaussures sur la terre battue, à la musique, au froid mordant.

_I learned to live half alive_  
><em>(J'ai appris à vivre à moitié vivante)<em>  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>  
><em>(Et maintenant tu me veux encore une fois)<em>

Des flash lui aparaissaient parfois, comme si des fragments de vie traversaient parfois sa coquille. Un repas aux chandelles, une chanson italienne. Le rire d'Abby quand ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Le sourire un peu suspect de Gibbs. Un vieux film en noir et blanc, une canette de bière, une pizza royale, un t-shirt trop large, un canapé en cuir moelleux, la chaleur de ses bras, sa bonne humeur qui envahissait la pièce..  
>Ziva s'arrêta soudainement, s'affalant contre un arbre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser remonter ces souvenirs à la surface. Elle pensait pourtant avoir fermé son coeur pour toujours. Comment quelques mots pouvaient-ils la bouleverser autant ? Casser tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire ?<p>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>(Et qui penses-tu être?)<em>  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>(Courant alentour, laissant des cicatrices)<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>(Remplissant ton bocal de coeurs)<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>(Et déchirant l'amour)<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>(Tu vas attraper froid)<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>(Avec la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme)<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens donc pas pour moi)<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être?)<em>

Elle se força à repenser à leur 'séparation', si on pouvait appeler ça une séparation. Les souvenirs douloureux pourraient la convaincre de ne pas retomber dans ses bras. Elle l'espérait.  
>C'était un samedi soir. Elle était venue chez lui pour le surprendre. Gibbs était revenu depuis peu, et ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble qu'avant. Elle voulait comprendre. Et elle l'avait vue. On disait que des images valaient mieux que des mots, mais il n'aurait peut-être pas valu cette fois-ci. Il la tenait par la main, ils riaient. Jeanne.<br>Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, elle avait appris que c'était une mission. Ziva ne lui avait jamais pardonné pour autant. Il avait aimé Jeanne, et une part d'elle était irrévocablement jalouse. Évidemment. Elle était déçue, blessée, dégoutée, triste. L'israélienne avait du prendre sur elle pour continuer à paraitre inébranlable et froide.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>(Et ça a pris si longtemps juste pour me sentir bien)<em>  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>(Je me souviens comment remettre de la lumière dans mes yeux)<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>(J'aurai voulu oublier la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés)<em>  
><em>Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>(Parce que tu as rompu toutes tes promesses)<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>(Et maintenant tu es de retour)<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>  
><em>(Tu n'arrives pas à me récupérer)<em>

Ziva pleurait maintenant silencieusement. Elle avait été là pour recoller les morceaux quand Jeanne et lui avaient rompus. Une infime partie d'elle espérait encore le récupérer. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur relation. Elle était juste rentré chez elle, sans comprendre, et le lendemain, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, même si leurs yeux disaient le contraire.  
>Et puis, il y avait eu la mort de Jenny. Elle était repartie en Israel, et avait rencontré Michael. Ziva n'avait jamais aimé Rivkin autant que Tony, malgré tout il était une manière d'oublier. Grace à lui, elle avait réussi à rebâtir une relation de confiance avec son partenaire, en se persuadant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer puisqu'elle était avec un autre. Son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route, mais elle aimait y croire. C'était ce qui la maintenait en vie.<br>Mais la mort de Rivkin avait changé la donne. La confiance mutuelle qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire, peu à peu, brique par brique, rire par rire, mots par mots, avait volé en éclat. C'en avait trop été.

_And who do you think you are ?_  
><em>(Et qui penses tu être?)<em>  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>(Courant alentour, laissant des cicatrices)<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>(Remplissant ton bocal de cœurs)<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>(Et déchirant l'amour)<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>(Tu vas attraper froid)<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>(Avec la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme)<em>  
><em>So dont come back for me<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens donc pas pour moi)<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens pas du tout)<em>

Et maintenant, il était venu la chercher. La sauver.  
>Et il avait prononcé ces quelque mots, qui avaient chamboulé son coeur. "J'peux pas vivre sans toi, ça doit être ça..."<br>Il n'avait pas le droit, non. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Tony s'était immiscé dans sa vie, la blessant au plus profond de son être, et il recommençait. Il semblait ne pas comprendre les leçons. Ils semblait ne pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait.  
>Ziva leva les yeux en voyant une silhouette s'avancer vers elle. Tony était là. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, sous peine de briser toute sa résolution.<p>

**- Regarde moi, Zi.**

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. L'israélienne sentit qu'il retirait un écouteur de son oreille, pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre, de toute façon.

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un menteur, maintenant ? Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi. J'aurais voulu qu'on s'explique, pour Jeanne. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu te mettre au courant mais je tenais à toi et... J'ai été bête.**

Ziva ne broncha pas, se forçant à fixer le sol.

**- Zee-Vah. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, en Somalie et maintenant, c'est vrai. Je te le promets. Crois moi.**

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être?)<em>  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>(Courant alentour, laissant des cicatrices)<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>(Remplissant ton bocal de cœurs)<em>  
><em>Tearing love apart<em>  
><em>(Et déchirant l'amour)<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>(Tu vas attraper froid)<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>(Avec la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme)<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens pas pour moi)<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>  
><em>(Ne reviens pas du tout)<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être ?)<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être ?)<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>(Qui penses-tu être ?)<em>

Délicatement, il prit son menton pour le lever vers lui. Ziva se sentait comme une gamine prise en faute, une adolescente face à son premier amour, une dépressive sur le point de sauter. C'était trop tard.  
>Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard incroyablement vert. Elle s'y perdait. Elle si douée pour deviner les mensonges n'était même plus capable de discerner le faux du vrai. En amour, elle avait toujours été une novice, refusant de laisser passer ses sentiments avant le reste.<br>Tony la serra dans ses bras. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il trichait. Elle était incapable de résister.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui, elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux, malgré ses larmes qui lui embuaient sa vision.

**- Menteur...** Souffla la jeune femme.

Même elle ne croyait pas à cette phrase.  
>Il n'avait pas le droit.<br>Mais elle était incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? ^^ Je sais, je sais, c'est guimauve... J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. Et j'espère pas avoir fait trop d'OOC non plus :

Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... J'aaaaaime les reviews ! *O*


End file.
